


绝不让你赢  chapter23

by neko_naiping



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_naiping/pseuds/neko_naiping





	绝不让你赢  chapter23

绝不让你赢 23  
钟鹏按捺不住喉咙紧缩着的渴望，低头把嘴唇贴上去，舌尖直接伸进对方温热湿润的口腔里。压抑着自己的冲动只是轻轻舔舐，见对方相当配合，便逐渐加深，缠住对方的舌头，一会儿吮吸，一会儿翻搅。  
只是接吻，根本不够。钟鹏快速解掉自己的衬衣和长裤，坚硬起来的地方隔着薄薄的布料和身下的人贴在一起。  
感觉到异样热度的阿塔潘又缩了缩，“不是说让我在上面...”  
钟鹏按住他，“我们这是第一次，你在上面，会受伤。”  
受伤？谁受伤？为什么会受伤？  
阿塔潘还没想明白，钟鹏就用湿热而深入的舌头提醒他，此刻他应该做的事情。  
亲吻在继续，搓揉胸口两端的手指也更加用力，下身互相紧贴着摩擦，小钟鹏隔着布料狠狠的顶弄小阿塔潘。身下的人从嘴唇缝隙里泄出了一点含糊的呻吟，只是突然感觉一股电流窜过小腹，下面多了两股湿意。  
阿塔潘意识到，自己就这样...这么一会儿就，就泄了...有些沮丧又有些害羞。  
钟鹏好似安慰他一般，“没事儿，小伙子憋不住是正常的。多试几次就好了...”  
说完，手指就探入了后方。后面那个隐秘的地方，已经被刚才的体液给滋润得有些湿滑了，钟鹏稍微用力便挤进了一小截指腹。  
阿塔潘有些吃痛，下意识得缩了缩，皱着眉想躲开后面的异物感。  
钟鹏虽然很想快点将人吃进肚子，但总归是心疼他的，害怕伤了他，便抽回自己的手指，转而将床头柜里早就准备好的润滑剂摸了出来。  
阿塔潘依然皱着眉，这个人什么时候在自己家准备了这些。钟鹏只觉得这个明明皱着眉，眼里却装满了期待的男友甚是可爱，下腹等待缓解的欲望更急切了。  
用打量润滑剂沾满手指，耐心的抚摸挤压着入口周围，在阿塔潘的配合下没用多久便放了三根手指进去。阿塔潘有些不舒服，一直扭个不停，喘着气拼命想要摆脱异物感，钟鹏索性退出了自己的手指。  
抽出的瞬间，阿塔潘又不满了，那种奇妙的空虚是怎么回事。  
钟鹏的耐心到此为止。将旁边的抱枕拿过，直接垫到阿塔潘的腰下，再将双腿大大分开。  
当对方的性器抵在自己后面的时候，阿塔潘不安的抓紧了床单，又大口呼气，像是为自己鼓劲一样。  
钟鹏轻轻一笑，趁着对方不注意，直接将自己送了进去。等到对方适应，又一点点的深入，向前慢慢动着腰。阿塔潘发出像猫一样的微弱呻吟声，让钟鹏更加把持不住，用力狠狠直送到底。  
阿塔潘一下子挣扎起来，但大张的双腿根本抵抗不了，双手也不知道在什么时候被对方固定在身侧，只能呜咽着被对方反复侵犯。  
钟鹏热切的抽送着，舔舐着阿塔潘的耳根，阿塔潘最开始的抽泣声已经听不见了，只剩下软糯糯的求欢，“快...快一点！”  
亲吻的做作因对方的需求而变得凶狠，随着下身的抽送，原本的舔舐变成了噬咬，被贯穿的人，声音因猛烈的撞击而变得七零八落。  
等钟鹏最后加大力度在深处捣弄，这场性爱让两人同时达到了高潮。  
房间只剩下双方交叠的喘息声，钟鹏抱着阿塔潘在怀里，拉过毯子替他盖上，而身下却迟迟没从阿塔潘身体里退出。  
原本只是想温存一下，但钟鹏自己也没想到新的欲念这么快又聚积起来。  
阿塔潘也感受到了对方的欲望，“钟鹏！你给我出去！你没觉得自己又在变大吗！”  
经过一场性爱后的喉咙，变得沙哑，本是怒吼的话，在现在却显得有些娇嗔了。  
“出不去啊，你裹得我太紧了...”说完，钟鹏又是往深处一顶。  
突然起来的麻痹感让阿塔潘不知所措。  
钟鹏双手穿过他的腋下，从胸前绕过，往后架住肩膀，摆着腰狠狠往前挺送。  
阿塔潘的呻吟喘息已经和后面律动的节奏变得一致，被插入的时候就发出低低的闷哼，而后哆嗦着吸气，脸上皱着的眉，更不知是痛苦还是没能得到满足。  
这样的阿塔潘让钟鹏停不下来，两人身下都是一片潮湿以后，钟鹏又把对方翻过来，面对面的亲吻爱抚。  
阿塔潘挣开迷离的双眼，“臭钟鹏，就知道欺负我...粗鲁，变态，禽兽，暴君！”  
钟鹏觉得他这个样子实在可爱，重复的在额头，嘴角，脸颊，鼻尖，到处亲吻。  
“那你是希望我再温柔一点？”  
阿塔潘如果知道自己是在作死，那他一定不会答话。  
“对啊，你就不能和oab学一下？他...”  
钟鹏正抚摸到对方的脊背，听到别的男人名字，便再一次贯穿了这个不分场合说话的男友。  
阿塔潘自然是抗拒的，但钟鹏并不理会，“还有力气想别的男人？那看来，我还是不够粗鲁，不够变态，不够禽兽，不够暴君啊！”  
固定住对方的腰，保持抽插的动作，反复律动之下，小阿塔潘也有了反应，挺立起来的前端在钟鹏的小腹上，随着每一次的抽送而摩擦着。  
一开始的拒绝在此时也只剩下嘴边的呻吟，阿塔潘无助的表情像是彻底唤醒了钟鹏体的兽欲。他抱起阿塔潘，让他坐在自己腰上。  
“你不是想在上面？”单手搂过阿塔潘的头靠在自己的肩上，“现在满足你。”


End file.
